


First Night

by Karasuno Volleygays (ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 04:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6315685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor/pseuds/Karasuno%20Volleygays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Suga and Daichi finally get their first place together, the universe (well, the band playing at the bar across the street, that is) reminds them that they were always meant to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Crollalanza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crollalanza/gifts).



> The random Oliver Wood pairings as birthday gifts had to stop eventually, but I hope this is a suitable replacement. The stage play has lit a fire in my little Daisuga-loving heart.

As they finish carrying the boxes up the narrow flight of stairs, Suga and Daichi slump into their apartment, their very first place alone together, with twin sighs of exhaustion.

“I think I’m gonna sleep forever,” Suga moans as he drapes himself over a large box of blankets, too drained to pull out the contents, despite the draft in the room.

“Yeah,” Daichi grunts as he drags a bag from the convenience store around the block closer. Out of it, he pulls two cans of iced tea, opening one and handing it to Suga before holding his own out. “But we’re home.”

The cans clink together, and they’ll both drink to that sentiment.

Slowly, their eyelids drifted downwards, and Suga leans into Daichi’s warmth as he succumbs to sleep. Their first night in their first apartment with his boyfriend of seven years. He had been so nervous to ask this of Daichi, since the latter had always been the type to keep their relationship quiet for practical reasons.

He had never expected Daichi to ask him first.

 

_The early autumn air nips at their heels as they walk with a purpose to the coffee shop, neither of them wearing a jacket against the unseasonably cold weather._

_Inside, they wrap their chilled fingers around steaming cups and catch each other up on the mundane and the not, the gossip and the news. They don’t talk about the weather because there’s so much else to share, so why waste the time?_

_But mid-sentence, Daichi stops and stares at Suga like he’s never seen him before. The intensity of the gaze makes Suga squirm in his seat; Daichi is rarely ever that serious around him, and the fact that he is just makes him more edgy._

_“Daichi?” Suga hesitantly asks._

_The spell breaks, and Daichi flushes while averting his gaze. “Sorry. I was just thinking about how to say something.”_

_Suga stills. “Are you —” Gulping, his hands clamp around his paper cup until the sides cave and the lid unseats. “— breaking up with me?”_

_“What? No!” Daichi is startled, and Suga is relieved. Well, if it’s not that, then whatever it is can’t be too terrible. There are always worse things he could say._

_Daichi scratches at his temple and frowns. “I just wanted to ask you —” He takes a long breath, closing his eyes. After a minute of dead silence, he meets Suga’s gaze with an intensity that sends a shiver down his spine. “Will you consider the idea of living together?”_

_The lid pops off of Suga’s drink entirely._

_“Yes!” Suga cries as he launches out of his seat, wrapping his arms around Daichi. “I’ve always wanted that.”_

_Over his shoulder, Daichi’s lips seek out Suga’s and they seal the deal with a quick peck. Somewhere else in the shop, they’re vaguely aware of a sigh from one patron and a grumble from another, but who cares about that when dreams are busy coming true?_

 

Suga is in the first stages of sleep when the music starts. Their apartment is situated on the second floor of a building that houses a menswear shop, but across the street, a grungy little bar thumps with life on a Friday night.

The landlady had warned them about the noise on Fridays and Saturdays, hence why the rent for this place is a hair cheaper than market value. Now, as Suga’s eye wearily cranes open, he understands why. He silently thanks whatever gods are listening that they both took the weekend off to finish moving, because neither of them are getting any sleep anytime soon tonight.

However, when he lolls his head to see if Daichi is awake, Suga notices that, while his eyes are still closed, Daichi is smiling. “What are grinning about, Sawamura?”

“I like this band,” he comments of the live band rattling the windows. Suga makes a mental note not to hang anything of value on the wall facing the street. “The guitarist actually plays the rifs instead of fluffing them.”

“Nerd,” Suga grumbles as he hefts his sleepy limbs into motion and stands. He unties the rope that is binding their futon into a roll and watches with satisfaction as it unfurls. Yawning, he takes the box of bedding and upends it atop the futon. “There. We’re unpacked.”

Daichi laughs. “Yeah, we are.” He goes over to Suga, who sighs as arms wrap around him from behind. Slowly, they sway to the beat of a song too fast for either of them to make time with.

The next song starts, and Suga feels Daichi freeze. This is it. Of all the times and places, Suga never expects to hear this song from a seedy bar band across from their equally seedy apartment downtown.

_Their_ song.

 

  _Music pours out of Daichi’s small weather radio in his room as Suga glares at his English homework. He still can’t understand why a language with a quarter of the number of alphabet letters can be so difficult. Yet there are six words for everything, and some words even mean the complete opposite of each other yet are the_ same word _._

_“Suga, you’re going to set the book on fire if you keep looking at it like that_.”

_With a chortle, Suga grumbles, “If only.”_

_He hears Daichi’s physics book snap closed, and Suga’s own English work follows suit. Glancing up in surprise, Suga sees Daichi standing over him with an extended hand. “Leave it for a while.”_

_Suga allows Daichi to help him to his feet, but he is surprised when Daichi drops his hand like it burns him. Hands behind his back, Daichi shifts his weight back and forth on the balls of his feet._

_They’ve known each other for two years, and Suga can’t ever remember Daichi being this nervous._

_“Are you all right?” Suga offers, hoping he hasn’t offended his best friend in some way. He knows they’ll never be more than that because Daichi will probably never feel the same way Suga does, but their friendship remaining intact is vital to Suga._

_Beneath him, Suga’s knees quake just a little as Daichi remains silent. He’s about to break the stalemate with something — anything — when the song changes on the radio._

_They both look up, and their eyes meet._

_It’s the sappiest song on the planet, and Suga is sure he loves it right away. It reminds him of the way Daichi makes him feel when they’re alone. Shy, erratic heartbeat, and ragged breaths. Only Suga sees them reflected in the boy whose hands are edging their way across the distance between them to envelop Suga’s._

_Suga brushes a thumb across the underside of Daichi’s wrist, brows arching in surprise when he detects a jagged pulse not unlike his own. “Daichi,” he breathes._

He’s never been able to remember who moved first, whose lips pressed against whose on that day. Daichi insists it had been his own, and Suga lets him because it doesn’t matter. They still kissed for the first time on that day to this song, and it’s only fate that brings their first night in their first apartment to a close.

Suga turns in Daichi’s arms and brushes a kiss across smiling lips. His own arms loop around Daichi’s neck as he buries his face in the smooth hollow of Daichi’s shoulder. Together, they sway to the sedate rhythm of the song until it ends and changes, drifting off into the night as the band packs up and leaves.

They stand there for far longer, the melody picked up as Daichi hums it into the almost startling quiet of their one room unit. Still wrapped up in each other, still dancing.

Humming in contentment, Suga presses a kiss to the deep, strong pulse at the base of Daichi’s throat and knows without a doubt that this is where they were always meant to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, it was fluffy as hell, and I will apologize for none of it.


End file.
